


Practice Makes Perfect

by Delious



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Barnroe - Freeform, F/F, Girls Kissing, High School, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Practice Kissing, they were friends in high school okay shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delious/pseuds/Delious
Summary: Becky Barnes has an upcoming date with 3rd year student Tom Houston, and comes to Linda Monroe for help with kissing.
Relationships: Becky Barnes & Linda Monroe, Becky Barnes/Linda Monroe, Becky Barnes/Tom Houston (Mentioned)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Practice Makes Perfect

“Okay, you ready?”

Becky Barnes had started dating some Junior named Tom Houston recently. Linda couldn’t really understand why. He was a year above Becky so their break up would be inevitable, plus she hated Tom Houston. He didn’t deserve someone like Becky at all, but she was happy so Linda was forced to cringe at their relationship to be there for her best friend.

Linda stared at Becky’s face hesitantly. They were both extremely close, though their hands stayed further away from each other.

“This is just platonic, Linda,” The shorter girl had thought to herself. “Becky is just practicing. You haven’t caught feelings, not yet.”

Linda gave a small nod, letting her best friend know she was ready. 

And just as quick as the blonde had nodded, Becky Barnes came in for the kill. 

Her lips tasted like sugar and lemon. She was gentle, and it seemed that she was so experienced that Linda didn’t even understand why she had to practice in the first place. 

The kiss was actually pretty long, though there wasn’t anything really passionate about it— 

Oh no.

Linda had kissed back, shit! She definitely shouldn’t have done that. This was a platonic kiss for Christ’s sake! Becky was just supposed to be practice, this isn’t a make out session, get a grip Linda! 

Luckily, Becky didn’t even notice because she’d pulled away a split second after. 

“Alright, how was that?” Becky asked, staring into Linda’s eyes with a bit of a nervous look. 

Linda had to take in what just happened for a moment, her mouth agape. With Becky still staring at her, she slowly began to nod. 

“That...That was good! Was that actually practice or did you just want to kiss me?” The blonde said as she continued to nod, cursing herself as she cracked the joke.

Becky giggled with that soft voice of hers, giving Linda those irritating butterflies in her stomach. As Linda struggled to silence her feelings, she was suddenly forced into a hug.

“Are you serious though? Like was it really good? I don’t wanna screw anything up with Tom.” Becky asked, needing reassurance from the short girl she’d been squeezing into her neck.

“Barnes, why would I lie to you?” Linda said as she looked up at the ginger with a smirk, “Besides, He’ll probably be the one shoving his face all into yours, he’s a guy!” 

“Shush, he’s a sweetheart!” Becky yelled, punching Linda’s shoulder lightly, “But...Thanks, Linda. No one else would’ve helped me like this, I probably would’ve screwed everything up without you.”

Linda gave a gentle smile.

“Yeah, anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quickie because there are basically no Barnroe fanfics and I need to contribute to society. I haven’t written since like 2018(???) so this is straight up dog-shit but whatever, hope you’ve enjoyed it!


End file.
